


Catastrophic Dawn

by batss



Category: Good Behavior (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batss/pseuds/batss
Summary: Roleplay in a motel room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just binged the whole of this show, and am so in love with these two messed up people who roleplay being normal.

 

 

>  Title from To Myself, by Franz Wright:
> 
>  
> 
> and I am the rain
> 
>  
> 
> and the others all
> 
> around you, and the loneliness you love,
> 
> and the universe that loves you specifically, maybe,
> 
>  
> 
> and the catastrophic dawn,
> 
> the nicotine crawling on your skin

 

“We’ve just woken up. It’s morning.”

 

It’s not.

 

“We’re in our own bed,” Javier continues. His voice is a gentle whisper, a puff on air on the back of Letty’s neck. The sheets beneath her are cheap, plasticky, the kind that if they ever were soft, it was many thousands of industrial washer-dryer cycles ago.

 

Javier’s hands stroke over her arms. She nestles herself against him, fits her body into the curve of his, feels his cock getting firm. Pretending they’ve slept more than they have, like they haven’t been living off coffee. But that tension in Javier’s body is gone right now. He’s curled around her, his arms lying gently across her. Not holding, just resting. Like they woke up like this. She wonders if he slept at all. She doubts it.

 

“We don’t talk,” he says. Like an instruction.

 

Letty goes with it. Turns in his arms and searches for his mouth with hers. He only kisses her gently; doesn’t let her deepen it. Pulls back and rests his forehead against hers.

“Good morning,” he whispers.

 

His face is illuminated by the neon lights outside peaking through the cheap motel curtains. The light is fake, harsh. It’s hard to pretend this is the soft light of dawn. But she can see his face, and how much he wants her to go along with this. Needs.

 

“Good morning, babe. How did you sleep?”

He smiles. “Like a rock.”

 

Lie. Lie. He hasn’t slept at all, she would bet on it. But she hums in response, and presses a kiss to his lips, and this time he lets her tongue sweep his, kiss him a little dirty.

  
She can smell the motel soap on his skin when she pulls back to kiss his neck. The cheap shampoo in his hair when she winds her fingers through it. Letty throws a hip over his, but Javier stops her, his lax limbs flooding with tension like he’d never been relaxed at all. His fingers dig into her hip, pinning her in place. Javier holds her there like she’s going to try it again, and then kisses her gently. He pulls back, looks at her. She nods, and he drags his hand over her skin, up her back. Strokes her back softly while they kiss. It’s slow, intimate, a little suffocating. A little infuriating,too. She shifts a little closer to Javier, feels his cock hard against her stomach. Wet at the tip.

 

This she can do, Letty thinks, stroking her hand down his side, pausing at his hip for a second before she reaches for his dick. He grabs her wrist in a flash, his fingers crushingly tight.

 

She doesn’t flinch. Instead she kisses his cheek, the tension by his eyes. He looks at her: a warning.

 

“Let me,” she whispers. “You’re always doing this for me. It’s my turn.”

 

He’s not always doing this. When would he ever have the chance? When are they ever in a bed, when are they not expecting the world to collapse around them?

 

Javier lets her. She moves down his body. Shifts onto her knees and crawls back, kissing his chest as she goes, his stomach. Pushes at his hip so he’s lying flat on the bed.

“That’s good, babe,” she murmurs.

“Yeah,” he says, his voice rough.

“Just like that,” she tells him. She wraps her finger and thumb around his cock, glances up at him, and licks a stripe from the base of his dick to the head. He makes a choked sound, and she takes the head of his cock in her mouth and looks at him. He’s watching her with dark eyes.

 

She can’t maintain eye contact while she sucks him. She has to close her eyes instead. She has a couple fingers wrapped around the base of his cock, sliding up and down to meet her mouth as she blows him. But her other hand, touching him, that’s almost as good as seeing him. She strokes at his balls, rubs his stomach. Feels the tension building in him, how his breathing grows shallow. His hands are gripping the sheets, and when Letty scratches gently at his chest he takes her hand in his.

 

“I’m close,” he warns. Voice low, rasping. “Letty –“

She hums in response. This she can do. She keeps working her hand and sucks at the head til he comes, swallowing. She strokes him through it until he’s done, and eases off him gently.

 

Javier tugs her towards him with the hand he still has in his, and when Letty lies besides him his whole body turns in towards her. His face burrows into her neck, and she wraps an arm around him.

“Go to sleep,” she whispers.

He murmurs something indecipherable in response, already mostly unconscious. She strokes at his hair, damp at his forehead. Letty keeps touching him, even when she can tell he’s fallen asleep. She feels alarmingly tender towards him, this murderer in her arms, and the only thing she’s scared of is breaking this moment, like if she stops touching him he’ll wake up.

 

So she doesn’t. And he doesn’t.

 

-

The morning – the actual morning – is how they usually are: rushed, tense. When Letty wakes Javier is already dressed. He hustles her into the bathroom to change, hustles her into the car. He won’t ever wake her up so that she has time in the morning, he always lets her sleep until there’s no time left. She’s only just easing into being awake when they are already on the road.

 

“I’m sorry,” he tells her. “Last night, I was selfish.”

 

She’s so startled by this confession she almost laughs, barely stops herself. “It’s fine.”

“No, I –“

“No,” she interrupts, voice firm. “You needed to sleep. Even if you’d tried, I would have stopped you.”

 

Javier relents at this. She wants to touch him though, to reassure him. She looks at his hands on the wheel, at 10 and 2. His leg that’s angled slightly towards her. The line of his shoulders where he sits straight, not leaning against the seat. All the places she could put her hand, all the ways to offer comfort that she doesn’t quite know how to, and he doesn’t know how to accept. Not in this car, where there is no one to perform for. Not in this bright daylight.


End file.
